The Mark of the Rose
by theoculouspen
Summary: One year before the birth of Harry Potter there was born his bride...the daughter of a demon and the Half Blood Prince. First Story.


**The Mark of the Rose**

by Oculous

I:The 1st encounter

The inside of the tavern was hot and smoky with pipe-tobacco and dim lights burning too bright, to warm the dingy room as a gloomy wizard sat in a corner wallowing in his misery. Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was as lonely as it could get. It was 1980, and the woman he loved was married to the man he hated the most in the world. She was pregnant with the child that should have been his, and he was here guzzling whisky and wishing he had the ability to kill himself. Thankfully, the booze and noise of the bar would soon drown out his misery and let him go home to his lonely bed to black out till morning. He was just about to order another round of six for himself, when his self-pity was disrupted most unceremoniously.

Not by the usual noise of a brawl brought on by swine who guzzle cheap beer by the pint and slap the wenches on the rump causing the dumping of further drink on their already grimy scalps. Those were just an annoyance that the wizard in his arrogant grace did his best to ignore at all costs for he was a proud and sophisticated man who knew the drafts of every poison known to this or the muggle world itself. He reached into his pocket and fingered the black stick of his wand, ready to yank it out and blast the first git that went after him if they tried and kept his black-clad backside to the raucous crowd. The wizard ordered a half dozen glasses of goblin's wine to drink himself into a falling-down stupor and piss himself if he damn well pleased.

Snape no longer cared at this point too miserable to bother with manners of any kind. As he was just about to swallow his first drink, the candles and lanterns lighting the room flickered out with a blast of frigid air and the chatter of the room became as silent as a grave. Severus would have ignored it if he could were it not for the old drunken bum elbowing him hard in the ribs and causing the shot glass to fall out of his hand and crash to the ground shattering on impact and a single shard slicing his skin. With an oath he reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief to wrap the injury. Thus forcing him to make eye-contact with the source of his interrupted peace and quiet, and he was instantly struck by the newcomer staring back at the crowd.

The room had gone dead silent and a young blonde woman stood in the doorway commanding the attention of every man present Severus included. No witch was she, her skin was pale, glowing almost with a sort of blue tint to it. She wore no robes but instead a pair of skin-tight leather trousers and a shirt that was just as tight with no fabric covering her belly to draw attention to the sapphire jewel in her belly. Her golden curls bounced along as she walked right in like she owned the place and took a seat next to Severus without ordering a drink. Then she looked at him and his soul seemed to be caught by this odd gleam in her eyes as she ordered a pumpkin juice and butter-beer.

Rather than pay for them however, she looked to Snape and asked ever-so-sweetly, "Be a nice fella, buy a girl a drink?"

Snape had no idea why she had zeroed in on him, and he really did not want company, in fact he thought this girl should just go away and let him get on with his night. Her question surprised him. He had half a mind to refuse because he did not usually buy drinks for women he did not know, but her eyes were so purple and captivating that he reached into his pocket and did. She smiled at him and picked up his knut, looking at it with a curious eye. She reached and took a sip of her butter-beer and continued to gaze at him unblinkingly. He finally turned around and looked at her as she took a deliberate drink of her juice and set her glass down again.

"Thanks sugar-pie..." she said smacking her lips, when he said nothing in reply, she asked him, "Is it the habit of Englishmen to ignore ladies attempting to converse?"

Snape found himself smiling, "You are not English then." he said before he could stop himself.

"Nothing gets by you, " she said, "I am American, from a bright old state name of Georgia down south."

"An American indeed, how'd you come to reside here?" he asked.

"By plane," she said as if it were obvious, "too many religious people in Georgia." she scrunched up her face in apparent disgust.

Severus nodded dully, "Indeed, have you some aversion to faith?"

"Faith and I do not mix well where I am from...Bible Belt and whatnot." she tossed her golden curls carelessly.

Snape looked her up and down, noting her revealing clothes he smirked mirthlessly and said, "So it would seem." by way of ending the conversation.

She took the hint turning away from him, for which he should have been thankful and he proceeded to try and ignore the hardening of his body at the smell of her he muttered the most foul oath he could think of. It was the wine, that's it, the wine he was not attracted to this girl. He loved Lilly Evans, and no one else and he was not going to take advantage of this stranger. Try as he might to ignore her however, the wizard could not shake the feeling that the woman beside him was beautiful and as if by some magic that no amount of education could have prepared him for. There was something compelling about this stranger, he tried to think back to the days of his defense against the dark arts classes and drew a blank.

"Thank you for the drink." she told him as he heard her rise from her stool.

"You're welcome," he said stiffly, trying to keep in his seat.

That was a pipe-dream however as she reached and touched his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her, and their eyes met and something happened to him inside that he could not seem to explain. It shocked him and sent warmth, traveling from his shoulder to his groin, it pulsed and she smiled as if she knew something, some secret. This woman, no... _creature:_ for she was no woman of this world or the muggles leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. The wand he had just barely grasped, clattered to the floor and that was it. Her violet eyes flashed and her lush mouth seemed to be inviting him to kiss her. She leaned forward and Severus knew she was casting a spell on him, for had he been in his right mind he would have pushed her off. As beautiful as she was, he did not hold with strange women wondering in and feeling all around him like she was.

Still she leaned over and whispered, "come home with me." and without realizing what he was doing the one-time Death Eater was on his feet; following the woman home much to the envy of every other man in the bar.

Lucy pressed herself against him as the pair apparated into the dark alley of some strange neighborhood that he had never been in with nothing but four brick walls around him like a package or jail cell. But then, in the wizarding world nothing was ever as it seemed and she reached her hand up and pressed her pale-bluish hand to move aside one of the stones. The wall rumbled and shook and slid aside as though she were pushing aside the door to a child's cardboard box to reveal the most nauseatingly precious little village he had ever seen entitled _Gemstone Cove_ written in what appeared to be enchanted vines snaking their way over the wrought-iron fence.

Seconds later, Severus Snape stood outside the door of the home of the woman he had followed back from the Hog's Head. She lead him down to what appeared to be an old run down house covered in ivy and decorated in birds nest that looked far too old to even be called ancient. Severus raised his eyebrows and she smiled at him pulled her door-knocker and the house folded in like a pasteboard parcel to reveal a beautiful castle. White and small enough to be a home but opulent in the form of a medieval castle complete with gargoyles and when she swung open the great oak doors a plush and luxurious room greeted his eyes.

"Come in here sweetheart..." she said, "don't be frightened."

He followed her and She stood there before him, her large bosom heaving gently as she watched him with scrupulous violet eyes. Her golden curls bounced in the wind and her perfect creamy skin invited him temptingly. He allowed her to lead him into her room, a large furnished room with red and white velvet all over the place. She sat down and waited for him to do the same, when he did not she stood and walked over picking up a shot glass and went into the kitchen and pretending to pour some fire-whisky into it.

"Here you are sugar pie." She told him, from the other room as he heard the clinking of a glass.

What Severus did not see was that the bottle was full as she took out a kitchen knife and slit her wrist clean open and bled into the cup before heating it up on her wood-hearth stove. Snape did not mind, he had always liked the smell of burning wood, ever since he was a young boy at Spinner's End. She came in and he saw not only the shot glass but an (obviously antiquated) golden tray with ruby roses sporting solid emerald leafs. On the tray itself, there sat the most beautiful mother-of-pearl ivory tea set with a curious pattern to say the least. It was carved with what appeared to be an ancient tongue, of which Snape had no knowledge of. But he had to admit the writing was indeed lovely and he was beginning to feel a little too cozy for his own comfort.

"I'll be right back sweetheart," she said with a somewhat saucy, secretive grin that made him freeze where he was and nod dumbly.

She returned with the glass full of some red liquid and put in on the table in front of him, calmly pushing him down into the puffy white armchair which mustered up a cloud of feathers. Snape watched her unable to remove his eyes from her curves as she sat with a cup of English tea in front of her and drank the tea. The woman lit a crackling blaze and Severus felt himself relaxing despite himself as he raised the glass to his lips. Upon the first swallow however, he noticed the drink had a bitter-sweetness to it that made the wizard want to wretch and yet as if compelled by some other force he took another drink; eyeing her midnight purple dress with pure raw lust.

Now Severus was not normally a lecherous man and had the manners of a strict old-world gentleman like in the muggle world's of Jane Austen; a secret guilty pleasure of his that he indulged in every now and then. But the midnight-purple dress pooling at her feet in a sweep of velvet made her breasts look so big that she was falling out of it. Her slightly blue skin beckoned him and when she dropped her gown off her shoulders and walked over to her chair allowing the collapsible bodice to fall off the delicate curve of her shoulders and he watched her delicate hand put three snowy cubes of sugar into it.

He found himself becoming erect, fully aroused as he watched her sweep delicately about her old-fashioned sitting room, every movement showing a leg or shapely ankle. Severus hated himself for it as he eyed this stranger when he had just lost the woman he loved to another man and yet here he was eyeing a strange woman he had met in a bar. But oh Merlin he could not help himself as he watched her luscious curves slowly moving as he strained to hold back his pulsing manhood as he could feel a slight wetness to the center of his pants beneath the robe that for once he was glad he was wearing.

So," the sound of the one syllable seemed sultry on her her full lips. " Are you going to tell me about yourself," she asked him and something in her voice pulled the words out of his mouth.

"Nothing to tell, I am a Professor at Hogwarts I teach potions and the woman I love married someone else." he told her she made a gentle tisk tisk sound.

"Awww, sorry to hear that," she looked as sincere as they come.

"Thank you," he told her feeling his mind fogging up.

"My name is Lucy, what is yours?" she asked him gently.

"Severus," he replied. feeling a slippery taste on his tongue that he had the urge to spit out.

"Well Severus," she said, sashaying over to him, "What do you say we make things interesting."

He raised his coal-black eyebrow to his hairline, "What do you mean by that?"

"Make you forget about that girl..." she whispered.

With that she slid into his lap and ran her delicate hands down his throat, and flicked her tongue over the pulse in his Adam's apple. He shivered, as she licked her lips,"Mmmm such power, you have."

Snape smelled something coming from her hair, and he noticed some kind of pink mist coming from her hair and clogging up his nostrils and making him sneeze. What an odd perfume she was wearing, he inhaled faintly and detected a hint of jasmine and...sex. She was aroused...very aroused. She ran her long fingers over him, her nails teasing his flesh covered in the thinness of the robe he wore. He shivered as she sliced the velvet fabric open and ran her splayed fingers over his now naked chest. Her touch burned like molten lava and he wanted to scream, but when he felt it rising in his throat she lowed her lips over his and smothered his cry; stealing the very air from his lungs.

Snape was beginning to panic for he knew she was some strange creature, the drink had been drugged and he knew that he had to leave but could not bear to rise as she went over to him and knelt down. He did not notice the thin, jagged cut she had carved into her skin as she leaned down and took his mouth in hers. Her tongue, slid in between his teeth and slid down his throat. The Wizard knew he was in trouble, big trouble as he became almost paralyzed from the contact. She continued to bite down on his neck, each one leaving a burn to scorch his flesh as she began to chant, it was no language he had heard and he knew that he was in trouble.

Still, as she pulled the leather cover over her head, her breasts stared back at him and in the drug induced haze his body had a mind of its own as his hands cupped her. She smiled and leaned down catching his mouth and sucking deeply, sucking till he felt something, not quite air, something deeper leaving his body. Severus screamed as a black substance poured from her mouth down his esophagus, choking him as he felt it plummeting down inside him. Affecting him with a great sexual avarice he had never felt before, he no longer cared for the danger he was in just the pounding throb between his legs. He shifted her, realizing now that he was seeing everything in a crimson haze.

He deepened it the last thought of Lilly Potter leaving his mind as he felt the silkiness of her skin, her full breast dropping into his hand like a ripe peach full of juices ready to be sucked at his leisure. Her creamy skin looked as thick as it was soft and he was so lonely and starved for sex that he tasted his saliva in his mouth and had to swallow it quickly less she think him a pig and stop this whole thing. ' **The hell with it'** , he thought and did as he liked causing her to arch her back and lift her neck to allow him better access as he stroked her breasts with his thumbs. The hell with the woman he loved, she did not love him so why should he bother with it. She would soon be bearing another man's child and that was enough reason for him and he attached her lips to his drugged on her smell and the heat and size of her breast.

Lucy lifted him to his feet, wrapping her legs around his waist he caught an odd light in her eyes but assumed (stupidly) that it was merely the firelight glowing off her face. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hid her face into his throat as he raised his spindly fingers and caught a fistful of her blonde spirals and pulled her head up to kiss her neck passionately as she slid her hips up and down in a slow, deliberate grind on his wetting manhood before sliding her hand lower to cup his balls in her hand and rub them soothingly and he arched his neck,hiding his head in the boiling flesh in her shoulder and tried to scream as it burned him like fire.

She shushed him and guided him over to the bed where she flopped onto her back and pulled the man on top of her as he felt his erection beginning to pulse and throb inside his slacks. It hurt so much that he strained against the grating fabric as he kissed her. Then he knew just what he was in for as she grew out one of her nails and sliced the flesh over his heart,lowering her tongue she burned him as she lapped up the wound and he noticed a strange marking as she swirled her claw over him till the tattoo of a thorny rose took the air from his lungs and he screamed in a pain unlike any other he had ever felt as he looked down at the mark his obsidian eyes bugged out.

Her body, had never _been_ clothed or if she had the fabric had evaporated and then she pressed herself to him she tore off his robe with a great sound like ripping parchment. He stood now in his black slacks with his member paining him so much that he struggled to free himself like that clumsy virgin schoolboy he had not been in several years. Lucy smiled coyly and freed him from his binding as she chewed temptingly on her full lower lip and a tiny bead of blood welled but rather than lick it off she kissed him and he tasted to his horror; that bittersweet taste from that drink she had given him in the front room. Blood...He had drank her blood! Her scent, her skin slightly blue, the mark on his chest...he realized now that he was not only in trouble but in serious danger.

"Succubi..." he gasped as she climbed on top of his body and pushed his robe aside.

"Very good..." she purred, "you know what I am sugar."

Her delicate hand grew razor-like claws and her nails elongated as she slashed her mark open and drank thirstily but no blood came out. Instead a film as pure as the fine morning fog. Not drinking his blood but his very soul and he went limp as a mannequin as she slashed a mark on her own unblemished breast and held him to it so that a black fog, the color of charcoal smoke flowed into his mouth, revving him to his horrified disgust as he gagged on her dark soul closing the gap she had climbed on him, slid over his member until he was inside her, he pushed inside her over and over despite his terror he felt himself releasing deeply inside her and as she clenched around him he heard her whisper in his ear.

 _"A demon's soul black as night_

 _Will find a wizard, prince of night_

 _And a child shall_ _conceive_

 _the bride of the one born to lead."_


End file.
